


Xzi&Sp9rk1e      《Ⅳ》

by GeenVa



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeenVa/pseuds/GeenVa
Summary: *生化末世，人类/机械改造人。
Relationships: SP9RK1E | Kim Yeong-Han/Xzi | Jung Ki-Hyo
Kudos: 1





	Xzi&Sp9rk1e      《Ⅳ》

**Author's Note:**

> 补档代发。

郑技孝嘴里咬着一只螺丝刀，把单片的放大镜架上鼻梁，又一次开始检查他的手臂。

刀刃划开薄薄的仿生皮肤时金英韩下意识地抖了一下，又很快地克制住了自己源自于生物本能的反应。

郑技孝一点点卸下他的外保护层的时候金英韩忍不住地想要说话，但几次张嘴都在郑技孝专心致志的表情面前哑口无言，最后他酝酿了整整五分钟，在郑技孝把他的两片外保护层小心放到托盘的同时开口——

“出什么问题了吗？”

郑技孝瞪了他一眼，没好气地说：“你自己心里没点数吗？”

于是金英韩又闭上嘴，眼睛眨巴眨巴的，亮晶晶的，委委屈屈地低下头去。

郑技孝看不得他这副样子，但手底下还是精细活儿一时之间又不好发作，只能重重地哼了一声。

金英韩等他检修线路等的快要睡着，隐隐作痛的后背让他全身上下哪儿也不对劲，因着自己手臂的线路还在实验台上散成一团，他也不能翻个身让郑技孝换个地方继续修——

“别乱动，要查芯片了。”郑技孝捏着十字螺丝刀戳了他脸颊一下，“最近其他的地方有没有不舒服？”

金英韩吸了一口气鼓起脸颊，郑技孝放下螺丝刀，用手指头给他戳漏气。

“还有那儿不舒服？”

“我后背疼。”金英韩吐掉那口气，开始正常呼吸，“但是只有一点儿。”

“你没做身体的完全构建，怎么会后背疼？”郑技孝停下来，思考了一会儿，“哪里的吻合没做好吗？”

金英韩闭上眼准备睡觉，闻言嘟囔了一句，“那是你们的技术问题。”

郑技孝做完检修的时候金英韩已经睡熟了，胸口规律地起伏着，白净的脸颊贴近耳根的地方有一道早浅淡了的疤，一片浓重的乌青挂在眼下，引的郑技孝随手搁了工具，就伸手碰了上去。

在郑技孝伸手碰到他皮肤的前一秒，金英韩睁了眼，完整的那只手在电光火石间扼住了他的咽喉。

两个人无声地对峙着。

金英韩慢慢松开手的时候目光还是狠厉的，而郑技孝的呼吸用力到几乎要被呛到，金英韩从精神紧绷的状态里退出来花了些时间，他慢慢躺回冰凉的金属床上，偏过头对着跌坐在地上平复呼吸的郑技孝说了一声抱歉。

郑技孝沉默着给他理好线路，把外保护层装上去，开始修复他的人造皮肤。

虽然实验室号称人造皮肤的手感超越真实人体的好，但是对郑技孝来说，还是真正的皮肤要好些——比起那样滑腻柔嫩的，陶瓷或者水一样的冰冷肌肤，他还是更喜欢金英韩因为长时间在恶劣环境下执行任务的有些粗糙的皮肤，带着凹凸不平的伤疤，温热，仿佛能触摸到那些流动的，年轻且高热的血液。

——可惜了。

“下一次任务是什么时候？”郑技孝拍拍他的手示意他活动一下，金英韩一骨碌爬起来，活动了下自己的手腕，又趴下去，从床底下把自己的长刀够出来递给他。

“全部检查没问题的话，今晚就走。”

郑技孝接过他的刀，熟练地清理替换能量槽，又回过头，看着架在工作台上的那把还没修复完成的长刀。

他还记得那把刀被送回来的时候是个什么样子，如果不是来送刀的研究员上来第一句就是人还活着，他几乎就要开口问尸体在哪儿了。

不过研究员也没说谎。金英韩确实还活着——身体的机械部分被拆解下来，剩余的人类身体被泡在培养罐里，维持着最基础的生命体征。

“活着回来。”他说。

金英韩笑了起来：“这我没法保证的呀。万一血清失效，我被感染了——”

郑技孝没好气地作势要打他，金英韩大笑着从床上滚了下去，还不忘把最后半句话补齐。

“那我没办法回来的呀。”

最后郑技孝还是赏了他个脑瓜崩，然后又看着捂着额头泪眼汪汪的金英韩，叹口气蹲下去给他揉。

晚上的时候，金英韩第一次来和他告别。

斜背着的长刀卡在门框上，他没法进来，于是郑技孝从床上爬起来，走出去抱了他一下。

“——活着回来。”他又重复了一遍。

金英韩沉默了很久，很轻地说了一个“嗯”。

#

任务超乎他想象的难，原本预计四十八小时结束的任务延长到七十二小时，而七十二小时之后，金英韩的信号从主控室消失了。

金英韩失联四十八小时后，郑技孝拿到了那份任务要求和资料。

博士在他旁边坐下来，递给他一张照片。

“半机械改造人已经没办法适应任务强度了。”

郑技孝翻过最后一页，看着照片里那间封闭的实验室和用红笔标注了大概位置的半成品任务目标，沉默了下来。

会议室里一刹那静的落针可闻。

连郑技孝也觉得这里静的过分了——他胸腔里的心脏有力地跳动着，发出擂鼓般的震响。

博士突然站了起来。

“开始对人类进行完全的机械改造和感觉剥离，早就不差我这一票了吧。”郑技孝把文件夹丢在桌子上，也跟着站起来，直视着他那双湛蓝的眼睛，“如果你来这一趟的目标是要我同意改造英韩的话，实际上你们不需要问我的意见——”

“任务开始之前他就同意了。”博士打断他，“我想说的是，如果他能够活着回来，我希望由你来进行他的改造，这是他的意愿，并且，我相信他只有经由你手才会变成一件完美的作品。”

很久之前郑技孝还能拿枪的时候，就有人称呼他为“冷血动物”，那时这个称号主要用于另类夸奖他枪法精准，郑技孝对这个绰号不置可否，因为他认为在他决定专职实验人员之后，这个绰号会更贴近它原本的意思。

——但他不希望是在这种情况下。

他再见到金英韩的时候，金英韩还是被装在培养罐里，泡在淡蓝色的培养液里安静休息。

止痛针扎在拆除了机械臂的那边肩膀上，以保证身体上到处都是的，只经过简单处理的撕裂伤不会影响他的睡眠和简单活动。

他穿过忙碌的实验人员径直走到培养罐旁边，屈起手指敲了敲厚厚的玻璃。

金英韩睁开眼，呼吸面罩下的笑看不分明，可眼里的笑盈的满满的，几乎要溢出来。手心贴上玻璃的温度没法传导过去，于是他扯掉了肩膀上的止痛针，努力控制着僵硬的身体沉到了培养罐的最下面，和郑技孝隔着厚厚的一层玻璃，肩靠着肩坐下来。

拿起手术刀切除受损肢体的时候，郑技孝冷静的可怕。从切除，止血，创面清理，机械吻合，神经搭建，一切都非常顺利，麻醉和止痛也难得没有掉链子，金英韩从始至终都安静地躺在那里，呼吸微弱但平稳。

覆盖人造皮肤的时候金英韩醒了，麻醉还没失效，他艰难地眨了眨眼睛，修正过的视力让他能够没什么压力地看清郑技孝眼下的乌青，他安静地看着郑技孝做完这些本来可以随便丢给哪个研究员的工作，声音很轻地叫了一声“哥”。

身体大面积的机械化只是一个起点，还有更多更漫长的折磨在等着他，郑技孝很清楚这一点。他开始付出大量的时间去陪着金英韩适应那些冰冷的人造物，哪怕他甚至已经抱不动金英韩沉重冰冷的身体，只能看着金英韩扶着墙壁自己艰难地站起来，一步一步地背对着他往前走。

——他在一点点地失去金英韩。

他有时候会想，金英韩干脆死在外面多好，可他又不愿金英韩消失在他看不到的地方。

可看着金英韩在他手里一点点消失，也没有让人好过多少。

他看着金英韩一点点被拆解，眼眶涩的发疼，手下却依然像调试机器人一样调试他的五感，反复测试着他的痛觉反应，看着他从尖叫挣扎到麻木。

他自己也是。

对记忆和情感的反复清洗让他连最后一点碎片也失去了，他攥着那只冰冷的手，面对着茫然地看着他的金英韩徒劳地期待着。

“哥。”

这个崭新的金英韩抬着一双空洞又阴郁的眼，这样称呼他。

郑技孝甩开了他的手。

像他们一样，叫我长官吧。

郑技孝张了张嘴，最后还是什么也没有说。

他终于亲手杀死了一个金英韩，又赐予了一个金英韩新生。

他终于失去他了。

仅此一次的告别也好，肩靠肩的陪伴也好。

到此为止，只停留在他的记忆里了。

#

在那之后他在也没有见过金英韩了。

他把金英韩交出去的时候，冰冷的编号就抹掉了他的姓名，他不在乎那个名字被随便什么字母和数字取代，就算叫他作“郑技孝”也无所谓。

总有一天“金英韩”这个名字代表的一切也会渐渐从他的生活里被抹掉。

但他也许永远也忘不了那双眼。

亮晶晶的，笑意盈满了，最后变作眼泪溢出来，冰凉地淌在他手心里，又被他的体温蒸发，什么也不留下。


End file.
